


【复仇者联盟4】【基锤】畸梦(NC17，ABO，孕期play，产乳，失禁，双向NTR等)

by pdddyxl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：A4电影背景，虽然没有剧透，但是没看电影最好不要看。准确来说是雷2洛基xA4索尔。这里A4的索尔无疑是怀孕了，但是为了拯救世界还是选择出任务。这里设定战后没有五年那么长，大概半年多。地牢也比电影里设定的大且设备完全。本文ABO设定，文中内含孕期play，产乳，失禁，双向NTR等，不能接受不要看。





	1. Chapter 1

索尔尽量放轻脚步快速穿过阿斯加德的地牢，他看到洛基躺在囚室的床上，百无聊赖地把手中的酒杯抛起又接住。这让索尔犹豫了，他踌躇了一阵终是再度退了回来，偷偷站在地牢的隐蔽处看向洛基。而由于索尔如今体型笨重怀孕已久，这代表着他不管怎么小心都根本不可能逃过洛基警觉的双眼，更何况他的弟弟还是当下九界最优秀的法师、一位强大的阿尔法。

“你怎么会屈尊降贵地到这里来，我的哥哥。”

索尔被突然出现在自己身后的洛基吓了一跳，他本能地后退了几步，恍惚间却踉跄着摔倒在了囚室的地板上。索尔立刻反应过来，刚刚出现在自己眼前的不过是洛基的分身罢了，而自己则是中了洛基的魔法。不愧是我的弟弟，索尔竟然有些开心地这么想到。

“几个月不见，你可真是变了不少啊，哥哥。”

洛基向前走了几步，站到了索尔的面前，用一种居高临下地的目光打量着自己的哥哥。洛基的视线落在索尔高高隆起的腹部，在看到索尔因为他的注视而有些慌乱地扯了扯自己身上宽松的灰色外套时，不由自主地露出了一个轻蔑的笑容。洛基知道这不是他的索尔，不是那个同他截然不同的、意气风发的金发天神，这里只有一个失魂落魄的孕妇，但是这也足够有趣了。

“你怀孕了，让我猜猜是谁帮了你。”

洛基俯身毫不怜惜地用力捏住了索尔的下巴，他讨厌自己哥哥此刻看起来有些脏兮兮的样子，那一头失去了光泽的金发，那个不修边幅的胡子。这些全都让洛基发自内心地感到恶心，雷神索尔可不该是这样的，至少他的哥哥绝不会这样。邪神手指微微施力，随便用了些魔法便把索尔下巴上毛绒绒的络腮胡搞没了大半，只剩下些许麻麻渣渣的金色胡茬，就和他的索尔一样。

“是你在地球上结识的新伙伴？是那个留着小胡子的有钱人、还是那个绿色的大块头？哦…我知道了，是那个穿着紧身衣的美国大兵吧，你总是和他很合得来。”

洛基故意选择了最伤人的话来羞辱索尔，虽然来自不同宇宙，可这终归是他的哥哥，洛基很清楚自己如何让他受伤。他任由嫉妒的火焰灼烧自己，对眼前的男人肆意释放着自己的恶意。洛基狠狠地扯住了索尔脏兮兮的金发，随即将对方的头直接摁到了囚室的水盆中。看到索尔的口鼻乃至长发都完全没入冰水，看到自己的哥哥因为缺氧而微微挣扎、小声呻吟的时候，他有那么一瞬心软了。他想要放开自己手中的这个人，可是他却又时刻提醒着自己，这不是他的索尔，他不需要温柔的对待这个人——这个肮脏的孕妇。

“不、不是的…”

当洛基再度扯着索尔的长发，容许他从水中稍微抬起头来的时候，索尔有些呛咳地这么回答道。索尔试图解释，想要把真相告诉洛基——至少是这个洛基。可是他没有成功，正当他打算继续说下去的时候，洛基又再次摁住了他的后脑，强迫他没入水中。这样的行为反复了几次，直到索尔的长发变得干净柔顺，回复了原来金子一般细腻的光泽，洛基才放开了他。

索尔缺氧地捂着腹部趴在地上喘息着，他的头发湿漉漉的，水滴顺着他的长发滴在了地板上，更多则是被他身上套着的宽松的棉质运动背心所吸收。自从怀孕以来索尔大部分时间都闭门不出，他没有购入一件合适的孕妇装，只是穿着史塔克当时扔给他的几件宽松的常服。洛基听到了刚刚索尔试图辩解的呻吟，这让他开始真正好奇起来，想要知道这个孩子究竟是谁的。他俯身半跪在索尔身旁，修长的手指扯住那件粗制滥造的运动裤，直接将它从索尔的胯部扯到了膝盖。

索尔被自己弟弟这样突兀的行为吓了一跳，他有些惊讶地翻过身来看着洛基，像只受惊的幼鹿一般紧张地向后瑟缩了一下。这个动作让他不慎撞倒了自己身后的架子，上面放着的水盆因此而翻了下来，在囚室中发出金属刺耳的撞击声。洛基饶有兴致地看向索尔的腹部，那里失去了长裤的遮挡，难免露出了大半。索尔的腹部因为他子宫里的小家伙而不可思议地鼓胀着，甚至就连原本分明的肌肉轮廓也因此而变得浅淡了许多。旧日刚毅的腹部线条被柔和圆润的曲线所取代，透露出了一种说不出的迷人和脆弱来。无论是谁都看得出索尔已经怀孕好一段时间了，甚至可能已经接近预产期。  
隐藏在索尔凸起的巨大腹部之下的是他半垂着的阴茎，那里被稀少且柔软的浅金色绒毛覆盖着，如以前一样泛着干净粉嫩的色泽。洛基好奇这个索尔是不是也同他的索尔一样，看起来正直不屈却在那个隐秘的臀缝中藏着一个罪恶柔软的小洞，那张磨人的小嘴时常能让他觉得自己的银舌头都有些相形见绌。洛基感到好奇，干脆动直接动手将索尔的长裤完全扯了下来，而这个索尔没有反抗他，只是红着脸将自己身上裹着的运动服向下扯了扯，像是怕自己的孩子着凉、又像是羞耻于自己鼓胀的腹部被洛基看了去似的，勉强用上衣将他撑得圆圆的肚子盖了起来。

洛基觉得有趣，太有趣了，他从没见过这样的索尔，如此温顺、柔软而又脆弱，这都是他的索尔所没有的。他看到索尔不反抗，故意得寸进尺地用力捏住了索尔的腿根，粗暴地将对方笔直的双腿分了开来。索尔此刻有些笨重的身子因此而有些不平衡地向后倒去，他单手护住腹部，另一只手勉强撑住地板，可怜兮兮的被迫将自己的私处展示给自己弟弟看。

索尔微微颤抖着咬紧了下唇，他知道这是个荒谬的错误，他知道自己应该反抗、应该制止洛基此刻的为所欲为。更何况这根本不是他的洛基，不是他所认识的、那个同他经历过生死离别最后并肩作战，甚至为他牺牲了自我的洛基。索尔犹豫着，暗暗握紧了拳头而又分开，最终还是败下阵来，面对这个有血有肉、真实存在的洛基，索尔做不到。他无法反抗，也无法拒绝，尽管他知道这一切都是错误的。索尔告诉自己这不过是一场荒谬而又美好的梦境，在杀死灭霸之后，他已经挣扎着在自责中如行尸走肉般地苟活了那么久——他真的太疲惫、太痛苦了，早已经临近崩溃。索尔安慰自己偶尔这样逃避一下或许也没什么不好，所以他纵容自己陷入这个荒谬的畸梦之中，享受当下洛基给予他的一切——快感、疼痛亦或是羞辱，他全部都想要，他全部都接受。

洛基注意到了，他看到了索尔暗暗握紧了拳头，有那么一瞬间他甚至以为这个索尔会像他的索尔一样，恼怒地召唤出妙尔尼尔警告他。但是他没有——这个索尔没有，他只是再次松开了拳头，咬紧下唇任由洛基对他肆意妄为。阿尔法原本压抑得极好的气味此刻稍稍透露了出来，以这个双腿大开的姿势，洛基可以一览无余地看到这个索尔的一切。对方那个柔软粉嫩的小洞没有他的索尔那么羞怯紧致，而是濡湿的、微微张开了一条狭窄的缝隙，颜色也要更深一些，无处不透露出这个小穴曾经被某个大家伙好好开发过的信息。

而或许是受到了源于洛基信息素的影响，又或者是因为欧米伽在孕期格外脆弱敏感、渴望自己阿尔法的疼爱，索尔的后穴是湿润的，小洞中吐露出的透明爱液在他微微张开的穴口褶皱处蹭了一圈，亮晶晶地泛着色情而又淫靡的水光。洛基用手挑开了索尔红着脸扯住的运动服，强迫自己的哥哥将他的肚子也暴露在自己的眼前。洛基修长的手指触摸着那个鼓胀的、圆滑的曲线，他可以真实地感觉到层被撑得薄薄的皮肤之下，此刻正安睡着两个雀跃的生命。哦，当然，洛基当然知道，他可是法师，只要他的手指碰碰索尔的肚子，他就可以知道他的哥哥究竟怀了几个孩子。洛基难得温柔且有耐心地描绘着索尔的腹部，轻轻触碰对方那个被撑得有些微微凸起的可爱肚脐。洛基不得不承认，他爱极了这个，恍惚间他甚至有些希望这是自己的孩子——当然，是另一个时空的自己的孩子，他可不会同自己过意不去。

“这是你的孩子。”

索尔被洛基的爱抚弄得全身酥麻，他这么说着，立刻感受到压在他身上的洛基不再压抑地散发出了浓烈的、属于阿尔法的信息素。而为此索尔几乎是立刻就湿了，甜蜜黏稠的液体像是失禁一样，不受控制地从他的体腔深处涌了出来。索尔试图夹紧身体，可是却适得其反地让那些液体从他的小洞中溢出了更多，黏稠的爱液在洛基的注视之下湿漉漉地沾湿了索尔的整个臀缝，有些甚至蹭在了囚室的地板上。不过这可不能怪索尔身子太过淫荡、反应太过明显，怀孕期间的欧米伽总是会本能地渴望自己阿尔法的安抚的。只是因为众所周知的原因，索尔已经不可能和他的阿尔法再度相见了。

几乎整个孕期，索尔都是在孤独、痛苦和不安中同这种欧米伽本能在抗争的。而此刻他终于得到了解脱，如今出现在他眼前的这个洛基、这个洛基的气味儿和他的洛基一模一样，准确来说他们就是不同时间段的同一个人。索尔的大脑因为这样汹涌而来的信息素而融成了一团浆糊，他渴求地看向洛基略显疏离的蓝绿色双眼，不清楚对方是故意想要折磨他以报复曾经他的所作所为，还是真的因为他而兴奋到了控制不住自己的信息素。他甚至不确定这个洛基会不会满足他，虽然他已经活过了一千五百年，可是没有洛基的这些日子比他经历的生命总长还要更加漫长和痛苦。有时候他希望这不过是洛基开的另一个玩笑，希望他的弟弟会再次突然出现在他眼前作弄他，告诉他这不过是自己的另一个恶作剧罢了，但是索尔很清楚这是不可能的，他已经亲眼见到了灭霸的所作所为，他知道这是不可能的。

洛基俯身靠近了索尔，他不得不承认在听到那个答案的时候，有那么一瞬他真的控制不住自己体内翻涌的信息素，将自己的气味儿完全暴露了出来。但他很快发现这样反而更好，因为索尔没有拒绝他，反而全盘接受地回应着他的信息素。此刻索尔的耳根都已经烧红了，却还是顺从着洛基的意愿，维持着自己双腿大开的姿势，乖顺地将自己的私处展示给自己弟弟看。索尔无法控制自己欧米伽的本能反应，他就像是在沙漠中迷途的旅人，而洛基的气味儿就是那唯一甘甜冰凉的水源。只要洛基对他透露出些许属于他自己的、冰冷的阿尔法信息素，索尔便会黏人地、撒娇般不受控制地回以百倍温暖甜蜜的信息素，那美好的甜味儿让洛基恍惚间以为自己正泡在阿斯加德上好的蜜酒里。

洛基俯身施舍般温柔地亲吻着索尔的脖颈，故意用力吮吸着对方侧颈处那个代表着交合的结，以确认这个索尔究竟有没有对他说谎。而这里的气味儿虽然已经很淡了，但是洛基的确嗅到了自己信息素的味道，冰凉且尖锐的像是一道冰锥一般突兀地刺开索尔原本柔软的信息素，被对方那温热甜蜜的气味儿所包裹融化，最终合二为一的融为一体。洛基安慰般地轻轻吮吻舔舐过那个地方，他可以感觉到被他压在身下的这个索尔，此刻正因为他的动作而有些抗拒地微微颤抖扭动着身子。就算不用说洛基也并不打算帮这个索尔加深标记，他只是好奇他们之间究竟发生了什么。因为这明显是孕后许久都为交合的表现，洛基想不到除了死亡之外还有什么能将他们分开这么久。诚然洛基可以直接读取这个索尔的记忆，但是理智告诉他，他最好不要这么做。

“我不会标记你的。”

洛基贴到索尔的耳边温柔地这么安抚着，轻轻吮吸着自己哥哥柔软泛红的耳唇。他听到地牢外有吵闹和打斗的声音，可是专注于当下的洛基实在是不想分心去思考那些事情。他示意索尔在地上躺平，自己则是更大地分开了对方的双腿放在了身体两侧。洛基根本不用费力去为索尔做什么扩张，光是将自己的胯部贴过去，索尔小穴中溢出的爱液便已经急不可耐地将他的衣裤洇湿了一大块。就算只是指尖轻轻碰一碰那个高温柔软到不行的地方，那里面所含着的蜜汁也会将他的手指乃至整个手掌都弄得濡湿的一塌糊涂。  
洛基解开了自己的长裤，将自己早已经昂扬的欲望从自己的衣裤中解救了出来，他心中涌动着某种难以言状的情感，有一部分是报复自己身边的索尔的、施虐般的快感，同时还有对自己面前这个欧米伽本能的怜惜和疼爱。这感觉很不好，就好像他和那个洛基共通了，又或许他们本就是一个人。洛基摇了摇头，告诫自己不要沉溺在这样的错误之中，提醒自己无需太过温柔。他扶住自己的阴茎抵在索尔粉嫩的、微微张开的小穴处，享受着穴口包裹住他顶端所带来的阵阵甜蜜磨人的收缩和挤压。在来回试探性地磨蹭了那么几次之后，洛基便毫不犹豫地挺腰将自己的阴茎直接顶到了索尔体内的最深处。

许久未被填满过的肠道突然被这样粗长的硬物所充满，如此酸胀满足的感觉，让索尔不能自已地发出了略带哭腔的柔软呻吟。他能感觉到洛基的阴茎正脉动地在他体内狠狠地向内戳刺顶撞着，来回毫不怜惜地碾磨着他身体内部最为敏感舒适的那一点。索尔颤抖着小声啜泣着，因为这样让人着迷的快感和疼痛而不能自已地微微蜷缩起了脚趾。他知道自己现在很糟糕，看上去一定像个淫乱的荡妇，糟糕极了，可是他不能控制这个——索尔舒服的几乎快要失去意识。他的湿热的肠肉不受控制般地抽搐着，如饥似渴地裹紧了洛基深埋在他体内的阴茎，像是想邀请这根巨物操入自己体内更深处一般吮吸着。完全勃起着、贴在他凸起鼓胀的腹部下方的阴茎，在洛基楔在他身体里狠狠地用力向内碾磨几次之后，便止不住地颤抖着、激烈地喷出了浓稠的精液。

酥麻舒适的快感顺着索尔的腿根迅速向下扩散了开来，金发的欧米伽失神地喘息着，控制不住地全身发软，根本没反应过来刚刚究竟发生了什么般地，有些愣愣地看着压在自己身上的男人。但是，没错，索尔射精了，代表着情绪和舒适的泪水把他漂亮的脸蛋儿弄的一塌糊涂，他泛红的两颊透露着他刚刚的所作所为。精液随着射出而不断撒在索尔鼓胀的腹部，让他凸起的、怀着两个孩子的巨大肚子下方沾满了这样黏稠淫荡的液体。

看到索尔这样就已经射了出来，洛基忍不住轻蔑地眯起眼睛、心情极好地笑了起来。他用自己微凉的指尖触碰着对方那个沾满了精液的腹部，略带恶意地将那些黏稠的白色液体在自己哥哥的肚子上抹开。洛基舔了舔自己指尖沾着的精液，他看得出这个索尔已经很久没有得到过满足了，甚至可能连自慰都没有过，以至于些许刺激就能让他达到顶峰。真是太可怜了，洛基控制不住地唇角上扬，天啊，他觉得这个索尔对他来说实在是太过有趣了，是他从未接触过体验过的、全新的索尔。

索尔不能自已的高潮并没有让洛基好心地停下来，他反而像是得到了什么鼓励一般，更加不讲情面地向索尔体内撞了进去。黑发的阿尔法用力握着他的腿根，将他的双腿尽可能地分开成一个易于侵犯的姿势，每一次都浅浅地抽出、再深深地顶入其中，快速且密集地操弄着索尔体内最湿润柔软的那一点。索尔本就所剩无几的理智，此刻更是被洛基干得舒服成了一团浆糊，他蜷缩着脚趾可怜兮兮地颤抖着，微微张开唇似乎是想请求压在他身上的阿尔法慢一点，可是却被那样暴风骤雨操弄得根本就连一句完整的话都说不清。

“洛、洛基…慢、太大…等、唔嗯…”

索尔啜泣着这么小声请求着，这让洛基很难判断他究竟是舒适还是痛苦，但是反正他也不想分神去判断这些了，他只是更用力，更残忍地向索尔体内撞了过去。金发的欧米伽有些脱力地急促喘息着，他觉得自己就像是包裹着一根粗长巨大的冰锥、又像是被一根烧红的铁棍所抵开了身体一般，以至于他的五脏六腑此刻都仿佛被融化了一样搅在了一起。那个许久都未曾品尝过的粗大尺寸，让索尔甚至有种自己被深深地顶到了子宫口的错觉，他的身体不正常地抽搐着，柔嫩湿热的肠道随着抽插的频率来回一收一缩，像是不想要自己体内那根粗长的巨物抽出一般吮吸着讨好。他的体腔因为这样激烈且源源不断地操弄和顶撞而溢出了更多的液体，甜腻的爱液随着来回快速的抽插而被不断带出，滴滴答答地顺着他们交合的地方流了满地。

索尔请求一般轻轻握住了洛基的小臂，他巨大且笨重的腹部让他无法起身，只能默默地躺在地上接受洛基所有的侵犯和顶撞。索尔想要请求自己弟弟操弄的再轻一点，他想请求洛基对他再温柔一些，虽然索尔很清楚他和洛基同位天神，他们的孩子也是天生便身体强壮，就算被如此激烈地不断操干也不会受伤或者流产。可是他就是想要——他就是想洛基对他温柔一些，至少他的洛基在他怀孕的时候绝对不会对他这么粗暴的。索尔有些自暴自弃一般放任自己小声啜泣出声，他把这当成欧米伽懦弱的本能，把这当成自己沉溺于梦境的借口，总之他就是想要洛基对他温柔一些。

而压在他身上的那个洛基似乎也感受到了这点，又或者是感受到了欧米伽气味儿的变化，他真的随之慢了下来，取而代之的是一下下更加缓慢沉重、更加深入的顶撞。那很疼痛，但是却依旧满足和舒适，索尔的阴茎因为阿尔法这样的体贴而再度微微抬起了头。他有些笨拙地微微扭动着臀部配合着洛基的动作，可是却在颤抖着绷紧了身子，快要再度迎来高潮的时候被洛基残忍地摁住了自己阴茎的顶端。索尔因此而有些委屈地小声呜咽着，他可以感觉到洛基骨结整齐的手指圈住了他的茎身，而微凉的指腹正磨蹭着他圆润敏感的阴茎头部。

汹涌而来的高潮让索尔不能自已地颤抖了起来，他扬起脖颈啜泣呻吟着，体腔一波波不受控制地向外喷洒着甜蜜湿热的爱液。洛基注意到索尔身上穿着的运动服胸前洇出了两块明显的水渍，起初他还有些好奇这究竟是什么，但是很快他便反应过来这水渍正是索尔随着高潮所喷出的奶水。洛基有些兴奋地解开了索尔套着的那件宽松的运动服，撩开了他身上穿着的那件破旧不堪的白背心。索尔因为怀孕而鼓胀的乳房就这样随之暴露在了洛基的眼前，或许是因为怀孕涨奶的缘故，这个索尔的胸部看起来比他的哥哥那对儿还要大，触感也更加柔软和富有肉感，原本粉嫩的乳晕也因为孕期而可爱地微微向外扩张了一些。这让邪神开始有些后悔自己为什么到现在才发现这样一对儿宝物，他的指腹用力摁压碾磨着索尔脆弱的阴茎顶端，配合着手上的动作又不留情面的狠狠向索尔体内顶了过去。

而不出所料地，更多乳汁轻而易举地便随着这样的操弄，而从索尔肿胀的乳尖处涌了出来，甜蜜的乳白色汁液顺着欧米伽胸口鼓胀的起伏而缓缓地向下流淌。洛基俯身伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐过索尔胸口那可怜兮兮的、泛红挺立着的乳尖，温热且略带甜味儿的奶香瞬间便黏上了他的舌尖。这让洛基忍不住饶有兴致地将索尔胸前那个因为欲望而挺立发硬的小家伙完全含入了自己口中，更加用力地吮吸起那个柔软泛红的乳首来。索尔羞耻地涨红了脸颊，他因此而有些可怜兮兮地颤抖呻吟着，指尖有些抗拒地没入了洛基的长发之中，他想要请求自己的弟弟不要这样，可是却又被对方灵活的银舌头弄得说不出哪怕那么一句完整的请求。

难以言喻的舒适感最终将索尔的理智搅动的一塌糊涂，他似乎是放任对方品尝他为孩子们所生产的乳汁一样，本能地微微挺起了自己鼓胀的胸部。为此更多奶水随着洛基那样不轻不重的吮吸和舔舐，而不受控制地溢了出来。那些乳汁最开始还是缓慢且少量的，但是随着阿尔法的吮吸和他来自下身地撞击、操弄，以至于到了最后，索尔乳尖处的奶水几乎像是迫不及待地喷涌而出一般，不断喷洒在洛基的口腔内。

随着自己体内越来越密集且沉重的顶撞，索尔感觉自己被挤压束缚着的阴茎，终于被压在自己身上的阿尔法好心地放了开来。洛基吞咽下索尔为他所喷出的乳汁，用舌尖轻轻扫过欧米伽敏感肿胀的乳尖，耐心地将那个被吮吸得泛红的小乳粒上残留的奶水全部舔净。随后舔了舔自己的下唇，俯身专注地向欧米伽的体内再度沉重地撞了进去。此刻的索尔体内就像是一块温热融化的黄油一般，湿漉漉地甜蜜柔软地包裹着对方，仿佛离不开那个深埋在自己体内的大家伙一样迫切地一收一缩，湿热肠肉来回抽搐吮吸着，仿佛有多么期待压在自己身上的阿尔法将他的精液全部注入自己体内似的，不断甜蜜地夹紧，百般讨好着对方的阴茎。

高潮的时候索尔颤抖着，不能自已地扬起脖颈，任由酥麻且舒适的、快感的浪潮将他淹没。索尔因为羞耻而耳根泛红地不住喘息着，他可以感觉到对方将精液完完全全地射到了自己的肚子里，略带腥膻的黏稠液体同他体内多得几乎快要盛不下的爱液混杂在一起，顺着他被过度使用到微微泛红、已经有些合不拢的小穴处流了出来。最终的高潮因为之前快感的不断累计而持续了许久，索尔啜泣着微微颤抖着，任由浅淡稀薄的精液一小股一小股的喷洒在自己的腹部，精液伴随着最后喷出的一些透明的尿液沾满了他鼓胀凸起的肚子，把他腹部的皮肤弄得乱七八糟一塌糊涂。

 

“你失禁了，哥哥。”

洛基温柔地笑着这么说到，而后随性地用魔法清理干净了索尔被弄得脏兮兮的、鼓胀的腹部。洛基并不觉得索尔这样的反应有什么羞耻或者好奇怪的，感谢于他拥有最基本的生理知识，孕妇本就比普通人容易发生这样的意外。洛基安抚一般轻轻吻了吻索尔柔软的唇，吮吸着对方因此而羞耻到泛红的耳根，贴在自己哥哥的耳边，轻声说道。

“没事的，我在这里(I'm here.)。”

索尔因为这句话而不能自已地睁大了自己濡湿的浅蓝色双眼，泪水再次不受控制地顺着他的侧脸流了下来，恍惚间他甚至以为自己的那个洛基回来了。索尔感觉自己已经彻底迷失在这个畸形扭曲的梦境之中、迷失在邪神所制造的谎言之中了，那两张完全相同的脸在索尔的眼前缓缓地重叠到了一起。索尔甚至开始怀疑自己中了洛基的圈套，毕竟他的弟弟总是他们聪明，而他又总是那么容易上当不是吗。索尔想着或许现在发生的这一切不过是洛基的恶作剧，或许眼前这个人这就是他的洛基，或许当他从这场噩梦中醒来的时候，他正在那个载满了阿斯加德子民的船上，洛基就在他的身边。他们在那个房间里用了整整一天的时间来疯狂地庆祝、做爱，洛基拥抱他、进入他，再度加深了他们之间的标记，并且告诉他，他今后会是一位伟大的国王。

索尔迫切的想要确认，他想要确认眼前的人就是自己的洛基，可是不管他怎么努力，他却始终都无法从这个洛基脸上找出任何自己阿尔法的影子。索尔无法控制地哭泣着，他是多么想要提醒洛基未来会发生的事情，他是多么想要告诉自己的弟弟他有多爱他——  
洛基又笑了起来，他再度俯身轻轻爱抚着索尔鼓胀的腹部，安抚一般亲吻着欧米伽柔软的唇，看起来就像是他知道未来将会发生的一切，早已经读取了索尔的记忆一样。而这次索尔没在多去思考些什么，只是顺从地张开双唇接纳着洛基，任由对方的舌尖抵入他的口中，轻轻舔过他敏感的牙根，纠缠着他柔软的舌，尽可能地让自己沉溺在了这个温柔甜蜜的吻之中，然而他们之间的温存却很快便被一个熟悉的声音所打破了。

 

“洛基，地牢里发生了动乱，我已经解决了，你…”

那个有着一头金子般长发的、意气风发的雷神索尔站在洛基的牢房门前，惊讶地看着地牢中的洛基压在另一个同他长相完全相同、但是腹部却高高隆起的欧米伽身上，不可思议地愣在了原地。

TBC？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有后续，后续是3p。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：ABO设定，雷2基xA4锤＋雷2锤3P，依旧有孕期play，产乳，以及丁丁点的假眼play以及男子百合提及。

索尔几乎是不假思索地跨步走进了牢房内，怒火烧灼着他的内心、蒙蔽了他的双眼，以至于他甚至没有去分心思考这样做究竟会不会让洛基逃跑，身体便已经先思维一步动了起来。高傲而又美貌的金发神祇挺直了身子，有些格格不入地站在这间充满了淫乱的、性爱味道的房间里。

索尔沉默地怒视着洛基，怒视着自己的弟弟，自己的阿尔法，伸手唤来了属于他的妙尔尼尔。而洛基——他的阿尔法则像是什么都没发生似的，笑着放开了自己身下怀孕的欧米伽，满脸轻松地起身站在了索尔的面前，无辜地摊开了手臂。仿佛刚刚在囚室里背着索尔操弄别的欧米伽，同他人偷情的人不是自己一般。

“他是谁？”

索尔将雷神之锤抵在洛基的胸口，尽可能地压抑着怒火这么询问道。索尔很清楚在此争吵没有任何意义，他们之前那些争吵所带来的，永远都只有更多分歧和隔阂，将原本密不可分的两人推向了更远。

“你不会想知道的。”

“你…！”

洛基越是这样轻描淡写地回答，越是这样毫不畏惧地对上雷神之锤，动也不动地将那个肮脏的孕妇护在身后，索尔便越感到愤怒和焦躁。如果换做过去，索尔这样用妙尔尼尔抵住洛基的胸口，不管他的弟弟是否真正畏惧，总会让步一般后退几步的，而如今他却为了那个怀孕的欧米伽挡在自己面前，这让索尔感到完全无法理解。他承认自己这一年来的确对洛基很冷淡，但那是因为他在生气，洛基在地球上做的那些事情、被搅得一团乱的九界，全都是索尔善后妥当的。

索尔在同洛基冷战，他有意地闹着别扭、故意不去地牢中探望自己的弟弟。在这一年来他用战争填补他渴望着自己阿尔法的内心，希望洛基有朝一日能先认识到自己的错误，哪怕依靠幻影来同他道歉也好——但是很明显，洛基没有，他不光没有认识到自己的错误，他还在不知何处找到了新欢，甚至让对方怀了孩子。

想到这里，索尔又忍不住侧头偷偷多看了倒在地上的那位欧米伽两眼，某种轻蔑从他的心中升了起来。那人同他长得很像，但是却没有一双索尔这样漂亮的冰蓝色双眼，头发也因为疏于整理而显得有些杂乱不堪，因为怀孕而鼓胀起来的、圆润巨大的腹部，让人几乎看不出那人原来姣好的身形。

怀孕——这两个字让索尔感到莫名地心中一痛，他的视线落在那个欧米伽隆起的腹部上。此刻不管是对方微微胀大、还沾着些许奶水的胸部，还是被操得泛红肿起，有些合不拢地往外流淌着精液与爱液的小穴，甚至连这间囚室里混乱的信息素的味道，都诉说着洛基刚刚和这个欧米伽做了什么。索尔后颈处被标记的位置因此而泛起了某种难以忍耐的强烈烧灼感，这比他之前在地球上再次见到洛基、渴望立刻和洛基相拥却无法这样做的时候还要痛，这比他这一年多独自一人挨过发情期的时候还要痛，这比他成年后第一次被洛基笨拙地结住，留下这个标记的时候还要痛。

怀孕的欧米伽源源不断地散发出来的、柔软的信息素的味道刺激着索尔，让他像是不服气一般本能地散发出了同样柔软甜蜜的信息素。索尔无法控制地思考着洛基是否也像拥抱自己一样拥抱了那个人？他的阿尔法是否也亲吻了那个人的唇，也用舌头舔舐过了那个人的胸口，是否也进入了那个人的体内。而后无数次地用巨大的结满足了那个人，将所有种子洒在那个人的子宫里，让那个人怀孕，让那个人彻底成为了他的欧米伽呢？

想到这里，索尔不禁有些苦涩地放下了自己手中的雷神之锤。属于欧米伽的本能让他感到嫉妒，让他变得脆弱，他心中有那么一个小小的声音一直在那么叫嚣着，告诉他他也可以为洛基怀一个孩子，让他用这样的方式夺回属于自己的阿尔法。索尔包裹在长裤和盔甲之下的后穴因此而不受控制地逐渐变得松软濡湿了起来，他低下头痛苦地用手指轻轻摩擦了几下自己的后颈，那个还保留着洛基给他的标记和气味儿的地方。现在这里正源源不断地向外散发着宛如发情期一般甜腻的信息素，尽管索尔不想让自己在洛基眼里看起来这么淫荡而又渴望，可是他真的——他完全无法控制这个。

 

洛基感到有趣，他高傲的哥哥很少在发情期之外的时候暴露出这样乖顺柔软的信息素。尤其是当他在地球上大闹了一番之后，索尔同他开始了长达数月的冷战，根本连来地牢探望都不曾探望过他一次，现在暴露出这样的气味，根本可以算是在请求洛基操他了。

洛基饶有兴致地笑了起来，他故意忽视了索尔散发出来的、这般香甜诱人的气味儿，压抑着自己心中的欲望，不慌不忙地将另一个索尔从地上扶了起来。洛基刻意忽视着他的索尔，作秀一般温柔地将另一个索尔引向床边。不管怎么说这个索尔可是个孕妇，他可不希望另一个时间线的洛基看到自家欧米伽出了什么意外。虽然看到索尔眼睛上的伤口，洛基很怀疑另一个世界的自己是个废物，连自己的哥哥都保护不好。

怀孕的欧米伽随着洛基的搀扶有些吃力地站了起来，他红着脸裹紧了自己身上那件宽松丑陋的灰色运动服，像是想要遮掩住什么似的将其向下扯了扯。但这没什么用，衣服只能勉强盖住那人怀孕鼓胀的腹部，索尔依旧能清楚的看到对方腿间暧昧的红痕和爱液，甚至还有些许精液夹不住地顺着他的腿间滑到了他的脚踝。

有那么一瞬间，索尔简直盛怒到想把雷霆之锤砸到洛基那张对自己满不在乎的、英俊迷人的脸蛋儿上。索尔有些难耐地小声喘息着，他的后穴随着时间的推移变得越发濡湿空虚，来自自家阿尔法信息素的刺激让他的小穴不能自己地分泌着爱液，失禁般夹也夹不住地顺着他私处那个柔软的小洞淫荡地流了出来。索尔难受地绷紧了身子，他想或许他应该用妙尔尼尔将洛基压在床上，然后解开洛基的裤子，让自己弟弟就这么直接操进自己身体里来。

索尔根本想不出自己接下来要做什么，双目失焦无意识地握紧了自己手中的雷霆之锤。而另一个欧米伽似乎是害怕他将要做出什么一般，在他才握紧妙尔尼尔的时候，便立刻伸手将其唤了过去。而奇妙的是陪伴了他千年的雷霆之锤竟然就这样飞到了对方手中，被直接放在了离他较远的地方。

“我就说你不会想知道他是谁的。”

洛基这么说着，像是在爱抚一只金丝雀般故作亲昵地用手指卷弄着另一个索尔的金色长发。而现在的索尔——这个世界的索尔，他在看到这个状况之后猛地愣住了，短暂的混乱之后他很快理解了当下所发生这些事情。然而就算如此也还是不行，索尔没有之前那么混乱愤怒了，可是欧米伽的本能却还是让他感到妒火中烧。他不想同别人分享自己的阿尔法、就算那个人是另一个时间线的自己也不行。

索尔跨步向前，看起来依旧气呼呼地、不太客气地推了推洛基的肩膀。这次他的阿尔法很配合地顺从了他的意愿，听话地在床边坐了下来。索尔不希望自己显得被动，至少这次不行，他希望洛基渴望他，正如同他渴望洛基一样，他希望他的阿尔法主动进入他、占有他——迷恋他，正如同他如此迷恋洛基一样。

索尔俯身跪在床边，将自己漂亮的脸蛋儿贴向了洛基的胯部。虽然洛基在表情上只透露了那么一丝细微的变化，可是他的阴茎却因为情欲而诚实地硬了起来，在他的胯部隆起鼓胀出了一个巨大的形状。或许换做平时索尔还会苦恼如何将这样的大家伙全部含入口中，但是如今将那根勃起的巨物从长裤中掏出来，索尔反而感到莫名地安心了不少，至少这代表着他的阿尔法是渴望他的不是吗。索尔这么想着，低头将自己因为战斗而变得粗糙了许多的掌心舔湿，有些羞耻而又有些笨拙地握住了洛基勃起的阴茎。

索尔尝试性地上下撸动着，他已经太久没做过这个了，所以手上的动作生疏的要命。原来做爱的时候洛基也不会刻意要求他这样，因为幼时性格高傲的缘故，索尔鲜少主动为对方服务，更多的是他在享受洛基为他带来的那些令人欲罢不能的欢愉。索尔试探性地伸出自己的舌尖，边轻轻撸动着对方的茎身，边用柔软的舌面去舔舐那个圆润厚重的头部。顶端溢出来的液体有些咸涩，索尔不喜欢这个，但是他依旧将其吞咽了下去。在几下轻飘飘软乎乎的舔舐之后，索尔张开双唇将那个厚重的顶端全部含入了自己的口腔内。金发的神祇笨拙地回忆模仿着自家阿尔法之前为他服务时的动作，努力将那根大家伙往自己喉咙里含。

洛基硬得发痛，这倒不是因为索尔这方面的技术有多么好，只是因为他觉得这样想方设法为自己服务的索尔很可爱，而此刻对方身上散发出来的、甜蜜柔软的气味儿又很美味而已。所以尽管洛完全没有从这之中享受到什么，但是他还是想要把这个时间尽可能地延长那么一会。索尔舔的太轻而吮吸的力度又不够，柔软的舌面完美地避开了所有会让人舒服的地方，不过好在牙齿没有磕磕绊绊地碰到他的阴茎顶端，这相比之前也算是一项进步。为了逗弄索尔，也算是给闲下来的自己找点乐子，洛基又把头转向了，坐在不远处、那个低头红着脸抚摸着自己隆起的腹部，不敢看向他们这边的另一个索尔。

 

“索尔。”

洛基扯住了那个索尔的长发，强迫对方靠近自己，而后贴在那个人耳边，用自己哥哥听不到的声音小声呼唤着他。那个索尔顺从地抬起了头，在洛基触碰他的时候本能地僵直了身子向后瑟缩了一下。

“请不要读取我的记忆。”

索尔这么请求着，有些不安地稍稍蜷缩了自己的双腿。索尔很清楚洛基懂得如何进入他人的脑内读取记忆，这正是他所不希望发生的事情。史塔克在送他来到这个时间节点之前就已经警告过他不可以搅乱这个时间线，不然他们的世界也会随之发生翻天覆地的变化。尽管索尔见到了过去的洛基、甚至见到了过去的他自己，但是他无法提醒他们之中的任何一个，他无法改变洛基未来的命运。

“哦？”

洛基饶有兴趣地发出了这么个单音节，事实上他本就没有打算读取这个索尔的记忆，毕竟身为当下九界最强的法师，他怎么会无法从眼前的这个人身上感知到自己未来的命运呢。

“只是…洛基，”

索尔的目光躲躲闪闪，最终他异色的双瞳又再次看向自己的弟弟，踌躇着张开唇。

“请万事小心，你…”

“哥哥在未来一定受了很多苦吧，所以现在只要专注于享受就可以了。”

洛基故意打断了索尔要说的话，制止了对方即将扰乱时间的行为。他将自己微凉的指尖伸入了索尔的略显凌乱的金发之中，再度贴上前去亲吻了自己眼前的这个索尔。而虽然另一个时间线的索尔是那么的主动，但是洛基仍觉得这称不上是一个甜蜜的亲吻。金发的神祇伸出双臂拥抱他，轻轻环住他的脖颈，主动将自己柔软的唇贴了上来，微微张开双唇回应着洛基温柔的亲吻和吮吸。但是洛基却可以品尝到落在他们唇间微凉的泪水，苦涩而又泛着令人伤感的咸味儿，这样脆弱到称得上是可爱的索尔，让洛基抚摸他长发的动作，都忍不住下意识地温柔了那么几分。

“看来另一个时间线的我是个废物了。”

洛基温柔地亲吻着索尔被泪水所打湿的、微微颤抖着的睫毛，用自己略显粗糙的指腹轻轻挤压着索尔瞎掉的右眼。在索尔根本还没反应过来的时候极为灵活地动了动指尖，便轻而易举地将索尔的假眼从他的眼眶中取了出来。没有了义眼的填充，早已经失去了眼球的右眼立刻随之微微凹陷了下去，在索尔漂亮的脸蛋儿上留下了一小片残缺而又丑陋的阴影。

索尔有些畏惧地向后瑟缩了一下，但是他在洛基亲吻他右眼的伤疤，用舌尖轻轻舔舐他空荡荡的眼眶时控制住了自己想要闪躲的本能，任由自己的弟弟触碰自己身上这道丑陋的伤疤。那是索尔因自己的莽撞和自负而留下的伤口，洛基的舌尖像是怕弄痛他似的，温柔而又小心翼翼地描绘着那道丑陋的疤痕，仿佛这样就能完全治愈它一样舔舐着索尔的右眼。

“竟然连自己的欧米伽都保护不好，真是个废物。”

洛基不掩自己语气中的懊恼与自责，索尔想要辩解，告诉自己的弟弟未来的他并非如此，告诉他未来的洛基要比他此刻所想的好上数百万倍了。但是洛基并没有给索尔这个机会，他又在索尔开口之前吻住了对方柔软的唇，让自己的哥哥将那些可能会影响时空、透露未来秘密的话全都甜蜜地融化在了舌尖。

 

“你不是废物。”

原本安静地埋头在洛基胯间，努力张开双唇服务着对方腿间那根巨物的索尔，此刻听到洛基刚刚的两句话、终于安耐不住地抬起了头，有些吃力地将自己口中的大家伙吐了出来。

洛基轻轻舔了舔自己眼前那个欧米伽的下唇，温柔地结束了他们之间的这个亲吻，随后他转头看向了自己的哥哥——他的索尔，这让原本性格高傲的金发神祇忍不住有些心虚地舔了舔自己的唇。此刻索尔的双唇因为之前不断地为洛基服务而摩擦得有些微微泛红，柔软的下唇更是染上了一层濡湿而又诱人的水光。但是索尔自己多少也知道自己的技巧糟糕，洛基在他刚刚的努力中完全没有享受到的这个事实。

索尔发誓他已经尽力了，他曾经几次试图将那根粗长的巨物完全吞入自己的口中，把那个大家伙包裹在他湿润柔软的口腔里，好让洛基能好好享受一番。为此他还呛到了几次，现在眼睛还是湿漉漉的泛着水雾、喉咙也有些痛痛的。这样费尽心思屈尊降贵讨好自己的索尔很可爱，唯一美中不足的是，到现在索尔都没有成功将那根大家伙完全含入口中过哪怕一次，过去他一直都碍于自己的高傲和自尊、从未如此主动过，当下这样已经算是费心尝试之后的最好结局。索尔一方面有些生气明明自己已经如此低声下气地在努力讨好自家阿尔法，却还是没有得到洛基的全部注意力；另一方面他又觉得自己的技巧实在糟糕到可怕，就算刚刚对方扯着他的长发粗暴地命令他停下，他也不会意外。

但是要责怪的果然还是洛基那超乎常人的尺寸，竟然比自己引以为傲的尺寸还要更加大上那么许多。索尔本就带着些醋意、现在心中更是多了几分恼怒，他又最后吮吻了一下洛基阴茎顶端那个圆润厚重的头部，像是故意弄给另一个自己听似的发出了一声清亮淫荡的吮吸声，随后站起身来发泄一般用力扯掉了自己的长裤。洛基很清楚他的索尔和自己身边这个怀孕的索尔不同，身为阿斯加德的大皇子、当之无愧的雷霆之神，他的索尔是极其注重日常穿着打扮的，盔甲和便服都会量身定做、长期保养。战服的每一寸布料都会富有魔力般地包裹住索尔完美的肉体，紧紧贴在他的皮肤上，不光可以完美地配合索尔战斗的动作，还可以把他漂亮的身体曲线勾勒得一览无余。

索尔略显急切地脱下自己的长裤，而后又扯掉了自己穿在里面的内衣。为此洛基看到了、他清楚地看到了索尔内衣上的那块不小的深色水渍，甚至他在索尔脱掉里衣的时候，他还看到那块布料和索尔湿润的股间拉出了一条色情而又罪恶的银线。而似乎是注意到了洛基的视线，索尔有些害羞般地涨红了耳根，但他依旧倔强地没有躲闪，而是在自家阿尔法的注视之下，将自己身上的衣服全部脱了个干净。厚重的装束被卸下，不再有盔甲的隔阂，洛基终于直接感受到了索尔散发出来的，那么甜蜜、柔软而又迫切的信息素，那股诱人的甜味儿让向来懂得自制的邪神、都忍不住咬紧了牙根。

“不要、不要那么说自己。”

索尔有些不高兴似地制止着洛基的妄自菲薄，直接张开腿跨坐到了自家阿尔法的身上。他自暴自弃地想着既然自己上面的这张嘴不能吸引洛基的注意力，那他只能依靠下面这张嘴来弥补了。金发的神祇用两指摁压在自己早已经空虚湿软到不行的小穴周围，稍稍用力将自己早已经准备妥当的、柔软的蜜穴分开了一条小小的缝隙，随后缓慢地扭动着腰部，用自己的臀缝夹住了对方那根粗长的阴茎上下摩擦。

索尔的臀缝早就被他所分泌的爱液弄得湿漉漉得一塌糊涂了，此刻加上洛基随着滑动而磨蹭在他股间的前液，更是让他那两瓣浑圆挺翘、肉感十足的臀部之间如同天堂一般。洛基甚至能感觉到那个隐藏在其中的蜜穴正在饥渴地不断抽搐着，等待被自己的阴茎所填满。那个柔软的小洞像一张小嘴似的来回一收一缩着，时不时地贴在洛基阴茎顶端那个圆润厚重的头部稍稍夹紧挤压。索尔微微颤抖着、努力扭动着自己的腰部试图讨好自家阿尔法，他前方早已经勃起的阴茎随着他的动作上下颤抖，源源不断地向外吐露着前液，把他几乎看不到什么毛发的下腹弄得亮晶晶的水光一片。

索尔不得不承认此刻自己的后穴空虚的要命，像是想要含住什么似的控制不住地来回一下下收缩着，不断向外吐露着蜜汁。旧时快乐的回忆涌上心头，这让让索尔非常想要一下子把自家阿尔法的阴茎含入体内，让洛基深深地顶进来抵上他的体腔口、把他彻底打开，以此来止住自己体内最深处的那份瘙痒和悸动。可是说实话他又真的有些害怕，刚刚的舔舐让他又一次深刻意识到了自家阿尔法的尺寸傲人，这次又不像从前那样，有洛基好心帮忙扩张，以至于现在索尔感觉自己根本不可能将那根大家伙完全含入体内。金发的神祇犹豫着、最终还是颤抖着指尖，试探性地扶住那根粗长的巨物，将其对准了自己微微开阖着的小穴。索尔扭动着屁股，纤细结实的腰部紧绷着随之稍稍下沉，他尽可能地放松身体，尝试性地将那根大家伙缓缓含入体内了那么些许。

随着顶端的不断挤入，索尔那个粉嫩可怜的小穴被瞬间撑成了一个薄薄的、几乎看不到什么褶皱的红圈，金发的雷霆之神本能地夹紧了身体，紧张不适应地几乎就差直接放出电来了。索尔体内多余的蜜汁因为有不速之客的挤入而随之被挤出了不少，湿热的内里一收一缩着、磨人地吮吸着洛基圆润的顶端，柔软的肠肉似乎是不把他吸出来不罢休似的紧紧地裹着他。

洛基原本还想再多玩上那么一会儿，看看自己哥哥还能做出怎样出格破廉耻的事情来。但是事到如今他觉得自己已经忍耐到了极限，是时候享受他期待已久的奖励了。洛基用力扣住索尔的臀部向下摁压，让跨坐在他身上的金发神祇直直地坐到了他粗长勃起的阴茎上。高温柔软的肠肉被瞬间挤开，巨大的阴茎狠狠地楔到了索尔体内最深处，用力顶在了欧米伽那个敏感的体腔口周围，狠狠地来回碾磨了几下。

原本只是试探性地含入了一个头部的嫩穴，此刻被毫无防备地突然打开，毫不留情地被强行撑到了最大，可怜兮兮地抽搐着。索尔被拍打揉捏得泛红的柔软臀肉则是直接触碰到了自家阿尔法腿间沉甸甸的、蓄势待发的睾丸。而深埋在他体内的巨物，更是不甘示弱地像要将索尔的五脏六腑都烫到融化一般，直直地顶在他最脆弱的柔软处来回向内挤压碾磨。这样的刺激让索尔几乎是呻吟着、当即便绷紧了身子无法控制地颤抖着射了出来，就在索尔根本还没有反应过来的时候，诸多略带腥膻的精液便随着他身体几下不正常地抽搐，直接射在了他平坦的小腹上。

索尔的身体因为这样舒爽的高潮而不受控制地颤抖着，本能地从体腔内喷出了更多蜜汁，那些甜蜜而又黏稠的爱液随着之后接踵而来的律动被带出了许多，湿漉漉地将洛基的长裤蹭出了一大块淫荡的水渍。此刻索尔的屁股就像是个坏掉的水龙头似的，止都止不住地源源不断地向外淌着水儿。金发的神祇因为突如其来的射精和之后接踵而来的、暴风骤雨般的律动而被操的高潮连连，自后穴泛出的酥麻舒适的快感，几乎将所有理智都操出了他的大脑。

金发的雷霆之神颤抖着绷紧了他的腿根，脚趾因为快感而不能自已地可爱蜷缩着。他的腰部被操得软趴趴的，脱力地颤抖着趴在自家阿尔法的身上。索尔小声哼吟着抬高了臀部，红着耳根偷偷配合着洛基一下下沉重地操弄。此刻他的蜜穴已经被那根巨大的阴茎所完全操开了，湿漉漉地不断向外淌着水儿，每一下顶入都能带出黏腻淫荡而又响亮的水声，小穴周围嫩白的皮肤也因为频繁且用力的拍击顶弄而被操得有些微微泛红。索尔随着那频繁沉重的顶弄而颤抖着，满脸泪水地趴在洛基的脖颈间，小声呜咽着寻求着自家阿尔法的气味儿。而他的确看起来像是快要承受不住这样的快感似的，纤细的腰部随着对方的动作抖个不停，但是他湿热柔软的小穴却还在抽搐着，配合着那小小地抽出、再用力深深顶入碾磨的动作吮吸着对方。

“洛…洛基！”

索尔呼唤着自家阿尔法的名字，他在自己没意识到的时候就再次射精了。而这次他甚至没来得及发出什么别的声音、只是短促地啜泣了一声，便有稀薄的精液顺着他半硬的阴茎顶端可怜兮兮地流淌了出来。

 

“哥哥。”

索尔迷迷糊糊地听到洛基的声音，他的弟弟像是在责备他只顾自己享受、又像是有些心疼他这样疲惫似的，宠溺而又温柔地呼唤着他。又或者洛基是在呼唤另一个索尔——那个怀了孩子索尔？他不知道，他已经太累了，尽管如此他仍然可以感觉到楔在自己体内的那根粗长、巨大而又灼热的阴茎，此刻那个大家伙正深深地顶在他的体腔口向内挤压，索尔可以感觉到有个结正在他体内不容反抗地微微涨起，将他的后穴撑得酸胀、疼痛并且满足，而他甚至都没有进入发情期。

“看看你自己。”

洛基轻轻勾起索尔的下巴，亲吻着索尔的侧脸，温柔地舔舐掉了对方眼下因为快感而落下的泪水。索尔可以感受到洛基在他体内张开的结，他可以感受到洛基此刻散发出来的，极其富有攻击力的阿尔法的气味儿。这味道让人安心又让人神魂颠倒，几乎把他和另一个时间线的自己全都笼罩了进来，让索尔在短暂的那么一瞬间忘记了还有别的欧米伽在这间囚室内。

“看看你多淫乱。”

索尔迷迷糊糊地顺着洛基的拉扯而抬起了头，他看到另一个自己正捂着隆起的腹部坐在他们身边，身下洇着一大块无明显到法忽视的濡湿水渍，而洛基正在轻轻挤压他因为涨奶而微微鼓胀起来的胸部。索尔看得出对方一侧的乳尖在刚刚已经被好好疼爱过了，那里像是熟透的浆果似的嫣红着挺立了起来，原本粉嫩的乳晕也微微向外扩张着。而另一边——另一边就是洛基此刻正在玩弄的那一侧了，白色的乳汁像是一道细小的溪流一样顺着洛基修长的手指淌了下来，香甜诱人的奶味儿瞬间溢满了整个房间。

“尝尝你自己的乳汁，索尔。”

洛基把沾满了奶水的手指伸到了索尔的唇边，而被操的意识不清的雷霆之神红着耳根犹豫着，最终还是像刚出生的奶猫似的，顺从地伸出舌尖来舔净了洛基指尖的奶水——他自己的奶水。

那感觉很奇怪，但是味道却很不错，香香甜甜的，十分美味。索尔乖巧地颤抖着张开唇舔舐吮吸着洛基的指腹，他可以感觉到自家阿尔法正在把精液注入他的体腔内，那么多、那么满、而又那么不容反抗，仿佛他露出一滴都要惩罚他一般，让他的肚子一瞬间就变得涨涨鼓鼓的，令他如此的着迷而又满足。索尔看着那个怀孕的自己，有些失神地抚摸着自己涨涨的腹部，不禁有种自己也已经怀上了洛基的孩子的错觉。

“摸摸你自己吧，索尔。”

洛基的声音就像是有魔力一般蛊惑着自己眼前的那两人，他亲吻着自己怀中的那个索尔的金发，在自己的结慢慢消退的时候、缓缓退出了对方的体内。而仿佛是多么害怕射在自己体腔内的精液会流出来似的，索尔几乎是瞬间就夹紧了自己的后穴，只可惜他的小穴在短时间内如此频繁地被使用，此刻已经有些合不拢地松软泛红。虽然有大部分精液都被索尔紧紧夹在了自己体内，可是依旧是有那么点点精液随着阴茎的抽出而被带了出来，黏稠而又情色地蹭在了索尔的腿间。

“或许等下我会用舌头把你们再舔开也说不定。”

洛基看着那两个靠在一次索尔，尝试性地、暧昧地磨蹭触碰彼此的索尔，略带笑意的这么建议着。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有番外我想写男子百合＋换妻游戏的4P啊!!!


End file.
